


Sometimes everything is fine (sometimes no.)

by NightXV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Insomnia, M/M, More tags in the futur, OS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightXV/pseuds/NightXV
Summary: Oneshot on Noctis / Nyx in different universes and scenes.





	1. " Tell him..."

His story was similar to Insomnia. He was born to shine, he lived for others and he died with the hope of a better future.

He was like this city that was not the home of his childhood, but which had become the center of his life: nothing could ever replace Galahd, hot summer days or winter frosts, laughter with his family as well as meals as spicy as the powerful and warm atmosphere that reigned there.

But never in Ghalad, he could have known what he knew at Insomnia. He could not have been dazzled by the ferocious fellowship of those who had lost everything, he could not have known that unparalleled sensation of magic in his veins.

He would not fall in love with a too shy smile, a blush too obvious on a pale skin and blue eyes unavoidable. He would not fall in love with a much too beautiful body snuggled in his bed over a much too long night. He would never have fallen in love with the Prince of Lucis whose life and his life were so similar to Insomnia. Born to shine, alive for others and dying ... to bring a better future.

 

 

Lady Lunafreya had taught him that some miracles happened without magic. He was not sure to believe it entirely, but to find his phone intact after this huge fight that had lasted all night, make him want to do it.

Calling his Prince now would be just cruel, moreover, his young lover should enjoy his sleep before the news reaches him - Nyx was sure he would not sleep much after that.

That's why he dialed Ignis's number, the sun was rising as the princely counselor's voice answered with a sleepy voice that the Glaive had never heard.

"Sir Ulric? It's a little early to ask for an update, don’t you think? » It made him smile, how many times he had said that same sentence to the young man while he and Noctis were still in bed.

"Sorry for that Iggy. I do not have a lot of time. » It was the least he could say, he literally felt his arm go out in ashes with the morning wind. He had said that in the tone of the joke, with the light tone that was known to him.

" I see. What can I do for you ? » There was suspicion in the adviser's tone, a doubt that the young man had not understood but felt.

"I just need you to send a message to Noctis for me when he wakes up. »

Nyx wondered how long he would be able to keep that jovial voice, as if he did not feel his life fly away.

"Sir Ulric? » If the Glaive stood on the other side, he would have seen the young counselor sitting in his bed, his brows furrowing. He would hear the young man's heart speed up, the anxiety first felt transformed into real anxiety.

"Just tell him ... I love him. "

A ray of sunshine pierced between the curtains.

"Sir Ulric? Nyx? "

 

Silence.


	2. The door of hell.

The hell's door was right in front of him. And while Nyx considered himself as a brave man, he was certainly not going to get into it. He had already made this mistake in the past, innocent and naive, he had allowed himself to followed this beautiful laughter ... And he was out of hell an hour later with a headache like he did not have never known, his nose stuffed with too many smells and pop songs that he hated absolutely hammered into his mind.

So no, he would never follow Noctis in the makeup stores. He had learned the lesson, thank you very much.

 

 

Noctis was looking at the make-up palette of a new collection: Luna had told him his merits and, he had found himself interested in having it. The colors would be fine, then, according to his best friend, it was good quality. Half humming, he took the time to apply some makeup on his hand - it's not that he did not trust Luna, but he wanted to see if it was as good as the last one he had bought, he did not see the point of acquiring anything less well.

He had been so caught in his thoughts that he was surprised when he heard laughter and chuckles a few feet away. Looking up, he watched a group of girls looking at the tinted window of the store.

" He is too beautiful." Says one. "If I was his girlfriend, I certainly will not leave him alone in front of this kind of store ... I mean, look, he matte the ass of all girls who enter! "Another said, and after more chuckles and laughter, the last girl added," Well, that does not bother me ... "

Seconds later, they were moving away, still laughing. Noctis looked discreetly through the same window ... His boyfriend was smiling at blushing girls.

Oh Nyx Ulric, you're going to have problems.

 

 

Nyx was beginning to think that hell had absorbed Noctis. His stay on the bench of men too afraid to enter the store began to drag on. He had spent the first half hour smiling at girls and flirting, then became bored and above all, his stomach was screaming starvation.

Taking his courage with both hands, or rather, getting ass kicked by hunger, he finally entered the store, his ears immediately assaulted by this horrible music. Looking from right to left, ignoring the saleswomen's eyes, he found his lover's black hair.

He immediately put a hand on Noctis's hip and bent to whisper in his ear, "Hey baby. It's been a long time since we've seen each other. " Noctis smiled ... But it was not his normal smile, a little shy and so attractive ... No, it was his scary smile, the one who told Nyx to be wary.

But it was already too late for him.

« You come at the right time, darling. »

 

 

"It will be $ 107.89, sir. " Nyx really did not want to give his credit card, but Noctis's hand tightened on his arm. His pretty thing had an angelic look on his face, hiding the demon he really was.

This place was really hell, he thought, when all smiles, the saleswoman told them "Thank you very much for your visit, we will be delighted to see you again in our store. "

Never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, a kudo or anything, really! ;)


	3. Our almost quarrels in the supermarket

"You can't buy it." Noctis looked up from the bottle he was holding on the supermarket shelves. His boyfriend stood there, arms crossed and brows frowning. " Why ? I like this. " "Their factories are some of the most polluting in the world". After a moment's silence, Noctis put the bottle down.

" Okay. So what are we drinking? " Nyx's smile got too proud and he grabbed the beer bottles right next to him, which made Noctis sigh. "You know, you should stop making your ... desire to drink alcohol for ecology. "

"It's the only drinks that have glass bottles and you get money with the deposit". Noctis rolled his eyes: "Just a few cents, my love. "

"It's the intention who counts. "

With a sigh, Noctis shook his head "I let you buy those beers, but don't think we'll take them every week, it's not good for health, now ..." Noctis's eyes searched the shelf, completely ignoring the complaints of his boyfriend. He showed two bottles of apple juice "100% recyclable and completely Bio. Does this suit your new ecological standards?" Nyx shrugged "Yes, yes, that's fine. "

 

 

"Oh, strawberries!" Nyx, with a childish smile, was ready to grab a box, but Noctis held his arm smiling, but not for the same reason. "My love, this is not produced in the country, it means that they have crossed thousands of kilometers, you imagine the pollution that it is? It's better not to encourage that, is it? " Nyx's lips tightened, he nodded and walked away, "Yes of course. We have to wait a little longer and the local producers will sell them. "

"Exactly. "

 

 

"Nyx? The use of a unique plastic bag is really not ... "Without a smile, Nyx turned around," I'm going to buy these vegetables, sweetheart, and you'll eat them, because wasting is certainly not environmentally friendly, right ? "

Noctis refrains from wincing "I'm not sure that wastefulness has anything to do with ecology." His boyfriend raised an eyebrow, putting endives in a bag. "Well ... Me neither. But I have never wasted and I will not start with you. "

 

 

"We really should not buy that." For once, they both agreed ... But they still took the Nutella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True story :')
> 
> Leave a comment, a kudo or whatever you like!


End file.
